brians little sister charlie
by LittleGiants-TFATF-4ever
Summary: brian has been been friends with the team since he was 16 when he got kicked out of his house. when he's older his 15 year old sister moves in with them and she becomes very close to jesse OC/jesse
1. Chapter 1

Summary: brian has known the team since he was 16 when he got threw out of his house, he is now 19 and his 15 year old sister goes to stay with the team because she's been getting in trouble with school and the police. she ends up being very good friends with jesse OC/jesse

disclaim: i dont own anything apart from my character

name: charlotte annabell O'connor

nicknames: charlie or charles

age: 15

eyes: green around the pupils and the blue and the grey around her iris.

hair colour: dark brown with a streak of red in it.

piercings: her ears

tattoos: a big star with a little star at each side of it on the bottom of her back.

style: tomboy

personality: sweet, kind , caring, hyperactive, bitchy. and even though she's sweet,kind ect she loves fighting.

problem:ADHD (attention deffisit hyperactive dissorder, i dont know how to spell deffisit even though i actually have adhd lol)

chapter 1!

charlies p.o.v

Im sitting in a taxi on my way to where my older brother brian works, im not sure wether im nervous or not, its not that i havent missed brian its more to do with him excepting me, i've changed alot since brian last saw me when i was 12... okai so i havent changed that much but i have changed. for example, i get into a fight atleast 3 or 4 times a week, i smoke which i know is very bad , i street race which is illegal i know and it doesnt help that im only fifthteen and underaged. i've got caught by the police atleast 4 times or maybe more. i've also been kicked out of several schools, but not just because of fighting, its also because my ADHD makes it completely impossible for me to concentrate the only lesson i've ever passes in was art, i dont know why but for some reason art calms me down. well anyway so my point is that the only thing thats has stayed the same about me is my name, me being a tomboy and being brians little taxi just stopped outside of a garage called torettos which is where my brother works, i got out of the taxi said thankyou and payed the driver.

vinces p.o.v

i yawned, i was getting bored because hardly anybody had came into the garage today, i nearly fell asleep when someone said "excuse me", i looked up to see some girl wearing very baggy jeans with rips in them, and a very baggt hoody with the hood up, "um yes how can i help you?" i said as politly as i could, "yes, im charlotte annabell O'connor, or you can call me charlie, anyway im looking for my brother" she said very sweetly, i was finding it hard to believe she was actually talking. "oh yeah, ome minute charlie i'll go get him" i said and went into the back to fetch brian, "yo brian your sisters out there" i said and stepped out of the way because he practically ran.

charlies p.o.v

i heard someone shout my name and turned around to see brian standing there, i hugged him tightly and nearly started to cry but stopped myself and whispered to him " i've missed you", "i've missed you to sis" he said hugging me tighter.

this big bald dude who im thinking is brians boss said everyone should go back to the house so we did and brian is now going to introduce me to everyone, "everyone this is my sister charlie" he said i smiled at them, "charlie this is dom" he said pointing to the bald dude "mia his sister and my girlfriend" he pointed to a very pretty tanned girl, "letty doms girlfriend" he pointed to a very pretty but masculin hispanic girl, i think im gonna like her, "leon, vince and jesse" he said pointing to a guy chewing a tooth pick, then the guy from the counter and lastly a very very cute guy who was skinny and couldnt seem to stand still. " you remind me of me" i said to jesse and giggled, "really?" he said, " yeah you cant stay still like me" i said giggling again and fidgeting.

"oh i have ADD thats why" he said, "really! because i have ADHD! which is the same as your except im very energetic" i said really wanting to run around because thats what i have to do after not moving to much. "really thats awsome" jesse said, "yeah, could you excuse for a minute i need to go run around for abit!" i said running straight out of the door and started running around the garden like a loony laughing at absolutly nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

charlies p.o.v

After running around for abit i went back inside and saw that jesse was on gta4, "wow! i love that game its the best!" i said, well more shouted. "cool! looks like we've got a lot in common" said jesse laughing a little, "yeah! wow iv never met anyone like me, this is so cool" i said jumping up and down, jesse gave me a little smile, "iv never met anyone so excited to be friends with me" he said. i paused for a seconded and then shouted "well you have now", i then sat down next to jesse and we took turns on gta4 for about an hour.

"hey guys your teas ready" said mia, "okai, we'll be there in a minute!" i shouted not taking my eyes off the screne, i was trying to get away from the cops and i had nearly lost them when suddenly the screne went blank. "tea now" said mia, i just sat there staring at the screne, then i got up and sulking and said "fine", mia just laughed and said "its like having to jesses in the house" and then everyone started laughing and i couldnt help giggling.

after tea everyone sat down to watch a movie they just needed to pick one. "since charlies new i think she should pick the movie" said dom, everyone sighed and said okai, in the end i picked tokyo drift, " i love this movie!" said jesse, "me to, well i love the cars in it" i said, jesse smiled and said "me to!". I sat next to jesse threw the movie, cuddling up to him because he was comfy.

brians p.o.v

"looks like jesses got a new best friend" i whispered chuckling, "well they have got loads in common and it must be great for them to meet someone so much like them after being the odd ones out for so long" whispered mia, i could tell she was happy for them, i know that my sister has always found it hard to fit in where ever she goes, because she has much more energy than everyone else and finds it hard to concentrate, and the fact that people easily piss her off, so im happy that she's got jesse now.

charlies p.o.v

after the movie had finished everyone went to bed,but instead of falling to sleep like everyone else i just sat on my bed tired and wanting to go to sleep but i couldnt just like every other night. after about an hour i decided to go outside and have fag while everyones asleep since i didnt want brian finding out. i was trying to light my fag but my lighter wouldnt work when someone said "does your brother know you smoke?" i jumped and turned around to see jesse walking towards me, he sat down next to me and i said "no, he doesnt know much about me anymore", my lighter still wouldnt work,"here use mine" said jesse passing me his lighter "thanks" i said lighting my fag and passing him his lighter back. there was a long pause of silence the jesse said "you shouldnt smoke at your age you'll get addicted", "with all the stress iv been through for the past three years, its hard to stop allready" i said and sighed. " do you wanna talk about it?" he quietly said, i paused and then said "i'd rather not" "okai" said jesse. there was a awkward silence again so i said "why are you still up?" " probly same as you, cant sleep" he said and i just nodded, " you know i didnt think brian would have wanted me back in his life again, im glad he does because i might find out how it feels to be cared about now" i said starting to cry, jesses pulled me into to his arms and hugged me " brian has never forgot about you, he always talked about you and showed us pictures, and you havent just got brian to care about you...you've got me" he whispered, i looked up at him with teary eyes and said "really?" he nodded, i slowly leaned my face towards his and kissed him softly on the lips, i quickly pulled away and muttered sorry then ran inside and upstairs to my room.


End file.
